


Birthday Surprise

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Sweet, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A one shot I made for someone on Tumblr. Nikki makes (Y/n)'s birthday morning fantastic.





	Birthday Surprise

(Y/n) woke up at her normal time. To her, today was just another day. She didn’t care that it was her birthday or anything like that. She just wanted to go about her daily things and that was that. But as she got up, she noticed that her boyfriend was not in bed next to her. Frowning, she looked around the room. Sometimes Nikki would be sitting at the little writing desk they had, scribbling away at his notebook. But there was nothing.

But the distinct smell of coffee was in the air.

(Y/n) got up, wrapped her robe around her, and made her way out towards the kitchen. She could see his black hair, still crazy from bed, but how often did he actually brush it honestly. He was standing over the stove, a box of pancake mix to the side, making pancakes and bacon. The coffee was fresh in the pot and everything smelled wonderful.

“What’s all this for?” (Y/n) asked. Nikki jumped, a pancake resting on the spatula that was in his hand.

“Holy shit babe!” Nikki said. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” She laughed a little. “What is all this?”

“Birthday breakfast,” Nikki admitted. “I wanted to get it done before you woke up, but I overslept.” Nikki gave her a bit of a smile.

“Nikki, you didn’t have to do all this,” (Y/n) told him. Nikki put the pancake down on the stack with the others and wrapped his arms around her.

“Yes I do. Because I care about you. And you do so much for me every day. Today can be a day that I do things for you.” He gently kissed her before leading her to their little table and bringing the food to her. “You get your plate fixed up. I’ll be right back.” Nikki left, heading back to the bedroom. (Y/n) shrugged and started making her pancakes and getting her a few pieces of bacon. By the time Nikki came back, (Y/n) had already started eating.

“My god Nikki, these are amazing.” (Y/n) told him.

“Uh, thanks. It’s Bisquik.” He laughed. He sat a wrapped box by her. “This is just the start of our day sweetheart.”

“Nikki, you already made me breakfast. That was enough.” She sat down her fork and opened the present, gasping at what was inside.

“It’s not much,” Nikki told her.

“Babe, I love it!” She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. It was a picture of their first date that Vince had taken. He had told her for years he had lost the film, but here it was in a beautiful frame. Nikki smiling at (Y/n) like she was the most interesting woman in the world, and (Y/n) laughing like Nikki was the only person to ever tell her a joke before.

“So, the other present, I just can’t wait on.” Nikki handed her a bag that Tommy had helped him put together. She pulled out the tissue paper and raised an eyebrow.

Inside was a box of dog treats.

“Uh, thanks?” She looked up at him.

“I thought that we could go to the humane society and adopt a dog today,” Nikki told her. (Y/n)’s eyes widened. She knew that Nikki loved dogs, and she loved dogs, but he wasn’t home a lot to take care of a dog and (Y/n) wasn’t sure how she would be as a dog mommy.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes. Just no German Shepards,” He chuckled. (Y/n) jumped up and kissed him.

“We’ll get a golden retriever,” She told him. “He or she will be amazing.”

“Well, I know that you don’t normally like your birthday, so I wanted to make it better for you,” Nikki told her. She kissed him again. “Happy birthday baby.”

“Thank you Nikki,” She hugged him tight. “Thank you.”


End file.
